A laser machining device is configured to machine a workpiece by irradiating a laser beam thereon. A conventional laser emitting device is provided in such laser machining device. As can be understood from the above description, since the laser beam emitted from the laser emitting device is used for machining the workpiece, the laser beam has relatively high energy. Therefore, it is desirable that equipment for safety such as a shutter (light shielding portion) or an absorbing member (attenuator) is provided in the laser emitting device.
One such laser machining device known in the art is provided with a shutter and a beam damper as the equipment for safety (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-001555). In the laser machining device, the shutter is disposed on the optical path of a laser beam emitted from the laser oscillator. The laser machining device is configured to interrupt the laser beam with the shutter when a monitoring control device detects an abnormal event. When the optical path of the laser beam is blocked with the shutter, the laser beam is reflected by the shutter and absorbed by the beam damper provided as the absorbing member.